


Calling at midnight

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I guess it was edited?, I was in an angsty mood, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Music, Tumblr Prompt, ereri, i know its short, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:39:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7439743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levis got a gaping wound in his side...And he decides to call Eren, There was no hope for him anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calling at midnight

**Author's Note:**

> I tried...I should also be asleep.

Levi slid down the wall clutching the gun wound gushing out with blood, He was in a dark ally and no one was around. He reached down and pulled out his phone pressing the call button and listened to it ring until the call went through. “Levi?” Eren’s voice filled the silent air around Levi. “Hey, Eren.” His voice came out raspier than he would have hoped. “Levi?! Are you okay?!” “Yeah I'm fine brat.” A few seconds pass “Eren?” He glanced down to see a pool of blood around him, He wouldn't make it. “Yes Levi?” Levi thought of calling an ambulance but decided against it, He doesn’t even know where he is. “Can you sing our song? Like you did on our wedding night.” There's a pause and he hears shifting on the other end. “Levi? Are you sure you’re okay, you’re acting a little weird.” Levi starts to feel dizzy, There's only a little bit of time left. “I’m fine...so please?” He knows it sounds out of character for him but he hopes Eren won’t look into it. “Okay levi.” He hears shifting once more on the other end before He starts singing. “Oh no, did I get too close oh? Oh, did I almost see what's really on the inside?” Levi Breathes out listening to his husband sing on the other end, “All your insecurities, All the dirty laundry, Never made me blink one time.” He closes his eyes and lets Erens singing fill the empty space around him. “Unconditional, unconditionally, I will love you unconditionally.” Levi remembers back on the night of their wedding Eren running his hands through Levis hair while singing this song to him lulling him to sleep. “There is no fear now, Let go and just be free, I will love you unconditionally…” The line on the other side goes quiet and Levi speaks up. “Eren?” “Yeah, Levi?” “I love you so much.” The phone falls from Levis ear and hits the ground, Levi follows after. He can hear Eren screaming on the other end. “I Love you so much Eren…” Everything in his vision goes black and the last thing He hears through his phone. “I love you too Levi….” A sob rips through the phone and Levi takes his last breath, His Soulmate being the last thing he hears, “I always will…”

**Author's Note:**

> Was it good? Yes...no?


End file.
